ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnimix Season 1 Episode 2
This is the 2nd episode of Ben 10: Omnimix, it premiered on 18th January 2015, 10:00 PM EST EPISODE II Notes to Reader *To Understand this episode you must know What happened and what didn't. *I try to make the Episodes interesting by presenting in a unique way to make visually attractive and catchy. *You can give your opinions and feelings on this Episode in the comments for any suggestions or feedback and views on the series as a whole please reply official thread. *The contents of the plot has too much complex formatting, it is adviced not to edit it as the code already too messed up. Instead tell me what to change Characters Appearing Ben Gwen Grandpa Eon Ken Devlin Premise Ben is up on another summer vacation on wheels with Grandpa Max, and annoying cousin Gwen. They soon come across an old rival, Ben starts fighting him only to find out that he’s not whom they think he is. Plot So you mean to say you are from the future, the son of my greatest rival, and look as ugly as him, and we are supposed to believe it? Well what about now (Transform into the human form) Wow, you can do that! You should teach this to your father, so that he stops blaming me… Well I wish I could meet him, I always wanted to see how he was at my age I don’t think you would be very pleased to meet him now, he’s not that friendly Well he sure is not any in future too, Its very nice to see that are not influenced by him Well I almost was, but then you guys found me, you gave me home and have always been like a family to me…..Especially Mr. Tennyson you were the father that he could never be …I hate him Ya, mw too that brat stole my sumo slamers collection Don’t worry Mr. Tennyson, you will get back, Kenny has it, he gave it to me yesterday Now, who’s Kenny? And don’t call me Mr. Tennyson that’s lame Ken your son, I have a grandson? What about me, how am I in the future…. You are very sweet and nice, and one of the most powerful ….. Well I think I should stop giving out spoilers. Isn’t there a time parallax or continuity error or something I don’t know… Me nether, who cares, am I awesome? Yes you’re the most….. Yess! That’s all that matters….. (A portal open, and Eon comes out) Well, well, well Am I interrupting a god well family gathering Eon, you are young again! Not at all dude, you are very much welcome common Devlin, prove that you are on our side, turn into that ugly thing your father used turn into But Ben did you notice he as omnitrix symbol on his chest Just as he had when he used Ben’s omnitrix to get a Young and power full But I have the omntrix, and no body else does Not now, but in the future Wait somebody else has the omntrix in the future? Your son Kenny! You gave yours to him Then what do I do? You have a better one Cool Hello guys there villain here, standing right there, if will please But I can’t fight him he’s my best friend, and I don’t think Ben wants to fight his son either Well this all is getting way too awkward Ben try to hit his omntrix button Well he controls time so I gotta be faster than time (transorms into XLR8) ok I’m gonna help you (transforms into his mutated form) (runs toward Eon in full Speed) (teleports quickly) I can’t catch him no matter how fast I run Don’t worry I have a plan, (Shoots crystals to capture Eon, he is unable to move), Ben now! Thanks kid (starts running towards him) (pauses time again just before Ben is about to reach him) (Then he opens a portal & out of it comes out a……………….) (Time Unpauses) Hey whats tha……… Good go….. Is that a……? T-REX: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A damn “T-REX!” Who’s on the winning side now, Huh? (to hismiself) That will keep them busy till I find a way to free myself Now we gotta work together kid As you say Sir, I mean Mr. Tenny….. I mean Ben Ya that’s better now Do what I say Okay, what’s the plan? Attack the frigging Dinosaur! (transforms into Wildmutt) What?.......(states at Ben Confusion) Okay (Smiles and rushes rowards the frowing dinosaur) (Jumps and bites the dinosaur tail) T-REX (Screams in pain) Seriously its so much fun fighting with you, I’m so glad to see you like this Ben (Climbing on the Dinosaurs back) Grrrr….(Holds on to the tail as the Dinosaur struggles to shake him off) Seriously I never would have imagined you as so much fun and cool, if I wasn’t here by myself.(goes all rodeon on the dinosaurs) Snuff (goes round and round biting on the tail) T-REX: (Runs around Wildly with Delvin on his back and Ben sticking on his tail) Seriously Devlin concentrate and Ben do something…. god bless this Kids But I have to say one last thing I can’t guess how you become so Strict and………Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……. (struggling not to fall) (Is dragged and smashsed all around by the TREX) God, what would they do withour me? (And says a really weird spell turning the T-Rex into a little rabbit) (on the ground) What on earth did just happen (detranforms, and falls) couldn’t you do this before Gwen? I was just having some fun But where’s Eon? oh no He must have gone into that portal (points at a portal which is about to close) Should we go inside We have to! (Runs in) Ben wait, we don’t know what on the other side He’s already in Granpa should we follow him? I don’t think that’s a very good Idea But we can let him go alone? Hurry up guys its closing (runs in) Grandpa Common! (Goes in) (to himself) Remind me why was another summer vacation a good idea (walks in) (The portal closes) To be continued………………… Aliens Used By Ben XLR8 Wildmutt Rate this Episode How much will rate this episode out out 5? 1 (bad) 2 (not so cool) 3 (okay) 4 (too good) 5 (AWESOME!) -- Heatblast is hot!''Upgrade is coolHHH 'Static is @w$um''' 20:00, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Omnimix Episodes Category:Static